Birdemic: Shock and Terror
Birdemic: Shock and Terror (often shortened to Birdemic) is a 2008 American independent romantic horror film written, directed, and produced by James Nguyen. The film stars Alan Bagh and Whitney Moore. Inspired by Alfred Hitchcock's The Birds, Birdemic tells the story of a romance between the two main characters as their small town is attacked by birds. RiffTrax released their studio riff of Birdemic in February 2011. It was later the feature presentation at the October 2012 RiffTrax Live show. In August 2015, the standard MP3 commentary of Birdemic received a VOD release, as had several riffs, including the Star Wars Holiday Special, before it. It is the first RiffTrax to be released in all three feature length formats (MP3, Live Show and VOD.) Synopsis and Preview Begin Rod is a young software salesman living a successful life in Silicon Valley. He meets up with old classmate and aspiring fashion model Nathalie and begins dating her. Things go well for the couple, with Rod receiving a large bonus that he uses to start his own business, while Nathalie is chosen as a Victoria's Secret model. As they grow closer, the couple remains oblivious to signs of something going wrong around them, such as unexplained wildfires and the corpses of diseased birds turning up on beaches. After consummating their relationship in a motel, Rod and Nathalie wake up to find that their town is under attack from eagles and vultures that spit acid and explode into flames upon striking the ground. Rod and Nathalie escape from the motel by joining up with an ex-Marine named Ramsey and his girlfriend Becky. As they leave town, they rescue two young children, Susan and Tony, whose parents have been killed by the birds. The group proceeds to drive from one town to the next, fending off more bird attacks along the way and briefly meeting a scientist named Dr. Jones studying the phenomenon. Becky is killed by the birds, and Ramsey, in an attempt to exact revenge, tries to save a busload of tourists. As they leave the bus, Ramsey and the tourists are doused in acid excrement by the birds and all die. Rod, Nathalie and the kids continue to flee from the birds, driving into a forest where they briefly meet a "Tree Hugger" named Tom Hill who explains to them that the birds have only been targeting gas stations and cars and that the attacks are the result of global warming. After escaping a forest fire, the quartet ultimately settles on a small beach, where Rod fishes for dinner. As they prepare to eat, they are attacked by the birds, which are suddenly—and for no explained reason—chased away by doves. The film ends as Rod, Nathalie and the kids watch the birds fly off into the sunset. End Cast and Crew *Alan Bagh as Rod *Whitney Moore as Nathalie *Adam Sessa as Ramsey *Catherine Batcha as Becky *Janae Caster as Susan *Colton Osborne as Tony *Rick Camp as Dr. Jones *Stephen Gustavson as Tom Hill *Patsy van Ettinger as Nathalie's Mother *Mona Lisa Moon as Mai *Danny Webber as Rick *Damien Carter as Nightclub Singer *Directed by James Nguyen Quotes Notes *This film shares many of the same themes and plot devices as James Nguyen's earlier film ''Julie and Jack''. They both feature technology salespeople who make big sales, leading them to become very rich, while they are concurrently experiencing a significant romantic encounter. *The film also feature many of the same actors. The actors portraying Dr. Jones, Nathalie's Mom and the "Hangin' Out With My Family" singer in Birdemic all appear in Julie and Jack. It is also speculated that Nathalie and Jack are siblings, as the same actress portrays the mother of each character. *In 2013, a sequel to Birdemic was released, with much of the cast reprising their roles. It has not yet received the RiffTrax treatment. *Upon the 2015 VOD upgrade, a $3.99 discount was applied to the purchase of the new version if you had previously purchased the MP3 commentary. That's a 50% discount, right? Gallery birdemicweb.jpg|Official RiffTrax Cover Art by Jason Martin BirdemicLiveWeb.jpg|RiffTrax Live!: Birdemic BirdemicVOD_Poster.jpg|2015 VOD Poster by Jason Martin See Also *Julie and Jack *The Room *The Guy From Harlem *Manos: The Hands of Fate *Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny External Links *Birdemic: Shock and Terror on RiffTrax (Studio) *Birdemic: Shock and Terror on RiffTrax (Live) *Birdemic: Shock and Terror on Amazon Category:Birdemic Category:RiffTrax Live Category:RiffTrax in 2011 Category:RiffTrax in 2012 Category:Official RiffTrax Category:California Category:RiffTrax Category:Starter Kit: Essentials Category:James Nguyen Category:Julie and Jack Category:RiffTrax in 2015